This invention is directed to a floor insert for use with a cardboard box, and in particular a liquid retaining floor insert per se and the combination thereof with a pet transport box.
Widespread use is made of boxes fabricated from cardboard, particularly corrugated board, for shipping and transporting purposes. Such is the case also for pets, wherein a knock-down one piece corrugated cardboard stamping is assembled by gluing or stapling, to provide a suitably sized pet transporter box.
Owing to the possibility that the pet may urinate within the box efforts have been made to waterproof the box. One such effort involves the provision of a single ply corrugated board box blank having a waxed face. The waxed face is located on the inside of the box and the vertical box joint glued, or where necessary in view of the waxed surface, secured by stapling. In certain other instances a more expensive arrangement involves the provision of a waterproof plasticised surface. These waterproofed surfaces have the result of strengthening the box in its load carrying role.
However, these earlier attempts have led to one unfortunate result, namely that the urine flows across the surface of the bottom of the box and leaks out specifically at the box corner joints. Thus, the waterproofing of the box inner bottom surface prevents absorption and serves primarily to concentrate the point of outflow of all of the urine.
In instances where the pet is being transported on the seat of a vehicle such as an automobile, or on the lap of a passenger on public transport, wherein the box is tilted at an angle no matter how slight, the degree of concentration of the leakage is doubled, and in some instances quadrupled, with dire consequences for the owner.
Thus, while the mechanical integrity of the box is substantially preserved, certain undesired results for the user are grossly fulfilled.
It may well be said that there is a long felt need for protection against leaking pet boxes.